(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, the surface of an image holding member including a photoconductive photosensitive member composed of an inorganic or organic material is charged using a charging device in order to form a latent image, the latent image is developed with a charged toner in order to form a visualized toner image, the toner image is transferred to a recording medium such as recording paper via an intermediate transfer body or directly, and the transferred image is fixed to the recording medium in order to form a desired image.